


Be More Superpowered

by tired_tart



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Characters, Human squip, Just need to write it down before I go insane, Language, Lesbian Character, M/M, Michael has 2 moms, Superpowers AU, This probably won't be a story, Trans Character, bi characters, character who doesn't care for pronouns, first chapter is just powers and where i got them from, gotta find out who, slight or a lot of OOC people, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_tart/pseuds/tired_tart
Summary: 9 children come together from all over the country to live in... New Jersey...





	1. Powers

**Author's Note:**

> my children's powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's powers

  Ok, so there are four categories of powers- elemental, bodily, spacial, and temporal. Elemental is natural elements of nature i.e. water, snow, ice, fire, earth, etc. and there are few of this category that don't rely on nature and can be produced by the wielder. Bodily is change of the body either physical or mental and can affect the wielder and others depending on strength. Also, bodily users(most physical, very few mental) can share their power, although it'll be dialed down, through someone consuming a piece of them, it's different for every user. Spacial is the manipulation of space where it's seeing it from far away or moving things through space. Temporal is time, very little is known about it since very few have this category, only powers known of this category is seeing the past or future and stopping time(very short, longest time -with training- has been around 20-30 minutes).

 

* * *

 

Jeremy Heere

    Power- Electricity(elemental)

  Jeremy can control and produce electricity, now he can only control items with electricity currently(hahaha electrical CURRENT, it was a stretch) so like a toaster plugged in until someone unplugs it. But then can't he charge it? He'll have to be holding the outlet thing. He has electricity powers because he is a geek and plays video games daily. Also of Jeremy's Theme is very techno sounding? Am I making sense? Is this English? Also his involvement with the Squip(a computer that would sHocK him), but it's mostly 'cuz he's a geek and Jeremy's theme. Also he's not affected by electricity, unless he wants to be.

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Jeremy** : Fuck my phone's gonna die...

 **Jeremy** : *looks around**hears a distant voice saying 'that there's a time and place for everything, but now's not the time!'**shrugs*

 **Jeremy** : Meh *charges phone*

 

* * *

Michael Mell

    Power- Liquids and Ice(2 elemental)

  Ok, my boy MICHAEL! So he, my son, is associated with a many a liquids(and liquid related things)- i.e. slushies, Crystal Pepsi, Mountain Dew RED, bathrooms, water, tears, blood in angst fics(rip). So liquids were an obvious, but I added ice so my boy can feed himself the slushies. Michael can't create water, he takes liquids or moisture from the air and can control it or freeze it. Idk if I should add he can breathe liquid? Like H2O - mermaid tail/transformation? He instinctively repels water so he can breathe underwater, so to swim he has to just has to think to let the water touch him, or it can be the other way around and Michael has to think about repelling the water. Yeah, the second one.

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Michael** : Sev-Elev got that bring your own container going on.

 **Jeremy** : Michael no,

 **Michael** : *continuously pours all slush out and holds it in mid-air as employee watches in horror*

 

* * *

 

Rich Goranski

    Power- Fire(elemental)

  Do-Do I have to explain it? Well, rICH SET A FIRE AND HE BURNED DOWN THE HOUSE a _Aaa_ nd that's actually it, well, he's a little hot-headed too. ("Hey, TALL-ASS" -Rich) He can choose to be affected by fire(the scars had to come from somewhere!!1!1!!1)

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Rich** : *lights joints, candles, does light shows*

 **Mr. Reyes** : Rich, please use your power responsibly.

 **Rich** : *does quieter light show*

 

* * *

 

Jake Dillinger

    Power- Super Physical Ability(bodily- physical)

  So Jake is 'high school awesomeness personified' also, confirmed by Tracz, he BROKE his legs saving Rich??? So let's give him more strength(he mentions getting buff after syncing squips), durability(so he won't brEAk his legs), and speed('cuz it goes with strength?). So he has the physical capacity of many people, let's say 10? That's a good number(tell me if Jake references a different number somewhere?). So Jake can do anything 10x a normal person and is 10x more durable than a normal person, like an average person can hold their breath for 2 minutes while Jake(with no training whatsoever) can hold his breath for 20 minutes(the longest a person has held their breath is 20 minutes and 21 seconds so with that training he can do it 202 minutes and 10 seconds). Also, if anyone drinks his blood, they can become 3x the normal person for 10 minutes(at most).

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Jake** : *stands in line for new game release*

 **Rich** : Woah dude, how long have you been there?

 **Jake** : I haven't slept in several days.

 **Rich** : What the fuck-

 

* * *

 

Chloe Valentine

    Power- Create and Manipulate(elemental and bodily-mental)

  So Chloe is like an alpha of the school, like she a queen bee. So I originally thought of her being able to control physical movement, if she chooses, after touching a person for a few seconds, and I was like control yeah, but mAniPulaTe!!! Then create came in and I was shoOk, so Chloe can either manipulate a person's physical movement for a few minutes after touching them(for a few seconds-Mississippi seconds, not just 123 and done-) or create her own dolls(made of nearby material, w/o taking material, just replicates it) and manipulate them with either continuous commands or preset commands(preset commands can be multiple dolls, but continuous commands can only be 1 or 2).

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Chloe** : *creates dirt dolls**dolls give herself a promposal*

 **Chloe** : Oh my god! Of course I will go with you!*kisses a mirror*

 

* * *

 

Brooke Lohst

    Power- Teleportation(spacial)

  Ok, so the reason for Brooke's is 'Do You Wanna Ride'. Honestly I thought about how she would take people places(really be forced to) since she can by touching them, but she does have to see the place first, the more she is familiar with an area, the more specific area she can travel to. She can use google earth, she doesn't have to be physically there, but if she just looks at South America, no one knows where she'll end up, but if she were to look at South America, look at Uruguay, and then go to the person view, she can transport to there. 

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Mr. Reyes** : Study hall.

 **Brooke** : I need to use the restroom. *exits and teleports to Pinkberry*

 

* * *

 

Jenna Rolan

    Power- Mind Invasion(bodily-mental)

  Ok, so unlike telepathy, Jenna can forcefully look at a person's memories and stuff and mentally affect a person unless telepaths can do that... She can also read minds and talk to them. She cannot make a person physically do something, she can forcefully suggest in their head, but no forcing them against their will. For example, she can effect senses, like sight, smell, touch , etc. We all know why she got this, 'cuz Jenna knows everyone's secrets somehow! Lol rip everyone.

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Jenna** : *is literally ransacking everyone's memories of them studying for a test*

 

* * *

 

Christine Canigula

    Power- Perfect Copy?(bodily- physical)

  I can't think of the word, it's when you can look like someone else. Like change into someone else? It's cause she an actor, like dUh. Sorry that was mean, but I think Christine mentioned liking pretending to be another person? But my theatre child can physically change, sound, and act like a different person. She is completely identical to them and would know what they would do, but she has her original blood type and DNA and any injuries she receives will go onto her changed or original form. Anyone who consumes her skin can transform one part of their body for 20 minutes(at most).

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Christine** (as her dad): Uh... one alcohol please.*gives thumps up to everyone*

 

* * *

 

Dustin Kropp

    Power- Invisibility(bodily- physical and spacial- since he can turn other objects invisible)

  He, at least I think, is not seen in BMC? He's mentioned, but not seen, so this boy can be invisible and can turn whatever he touches invisible as well. People have to eat some of his tears so they can be invisible without him touching them for 40 minutes(at most). Tell me if he is in BMC(physically obv), cuz I've only listened to it a hundred times, haven't seen the full dialogue play.

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Dustin** : *sneaks into movie with the bros* aw-yeah! Wait... I got a better idea...

 **Dustin** : *goes to Petland**tries to leave*

 **Employee** : Sir, have you taken any animals?

 **Dustin** : *touching puppies that Rich and Jake are carrying behind him* No...

*Excited barking and struggling boys ensue*

 

* * *

 

Madeline Bonnaire

    Power- Language(bodily- mental)

  I actually looked up french last names for her(if you know her last name, tell me please), she isn't 100% french, like 5%. She can speak any language if she hears it or sees it, the more she hears the more she can do it(she makes bank decrypting ancient languages, but she has to study ~~more like just staring at it~~ them for like a week to decipher it, speak it, write it). It's a timer, if she hears/sees it for a second she can go around 5 minutes, but if she were to learn the alphabet, some of the culture, and most of the words she knows it permanently(she doesn't have to know sentence structure, she just knows). After she speaks a language, she has an accent for a bit for the same allotted time she spoke it. She has this power because she "isn't French, she just pretends to be!" as Chloe says. Anyone who consumes her saliva can speak a language they hear or read for 2 hours(at most)

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Chloe** : *is near Madeline*

 **Madeline** : *starts speaking French to gain that accent*

 **Madelin** **e**   **with a French accent** : Oh hello Chloe, did not see you there. I was just speaking French, because you know, I am French. Oui, Oui, Oui, I am just going to have a croissant and several baguette for lunch, would you want one?

 **Chloe** : *is going to strangle her*

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Reyes

    Power- Illusion(spatial- since he distorts light rays for it to appear, but cannot fight with light rays, not bodily because any passerby can see the illusions without him affecting them mentally like Jenna)

  Mr. Reyes is (sadly) in charge of these children and this theater teacher can create illusions of people, scenes, and like Chloe's dolls, he can have more predetermined items or people than continuous item or people. He just needs his imagination and a will to live.

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Mr. Reyes** : *orders 20 pizzas*

 **Employee** : So you're having a party?

 **Mr. Reyes** : Uh... yeah!1!!!111! 

 **Mr. Reyes** : *creates a dozen people illusions and party decorations"

 **Delivery Guy** : Wow, quite a party!

 **Mr. Reyes** : UH yEah! *pays and slams door* *cries as he binge watches Friends and eats all the pizzas*

 

* * *

 

Squip

    Power- Control and Future Sight(bodily- mental and physical and temporal)

  He can control people of weak will with speech and if people consume a part of him(i.e. hair, blood, spit) he can choose to be in their head(like actual canon squip) and if they get enough of him(hA), he can fully control them indefinitely. He can also slightly see into the future for the most possible outcome.(So an actual human squip with squip powers.) Do I need to explain this one? Really?

Totally Responsible Use of Power:

 **Squip** : *looks at officer(completely drunk)* This is not the-the, uh uhhhhhhh, person you're looking for.

 **Officer** : Okay, drive safe.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Madeline, and I might draw them? I'm not a very good artist and I have an extreme anxiety about my art so like??? maybe??????


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

  It was over 50 years ago when the first significant powered came back. It was a girl in Indonesia that killed a robber that came into her house. She controlled metal, he was in the kitchen, anyone can guess what happened next. Her scream alerted her parents, who alerted the police, which alerted the media, which alerted the government, which alerted the UN. They couldn't explain it until another child in Bolivia made half of Lake Titicaca float a few months later. The UN looked to psychics that had predicted events to see if they could help. One did, an old man told them to look at the past, the witch trials, gods, anything of alien human nature. They applied it to some of the gods, like Poseidon, someone who could control water like the Bolivian child. Soon, a few more showed up, a boy in England transported himself into the queen's palace, a girl in Africa brought water, a teen in Romania tormented their classmates with illusions for weeks. Soon around 100 powered children were born/discovered their power worldwide by 1950. By then, four categories were created, elemental, bodily, spacial, and temporal. Each nation gathered any powered into one location, for one purpose, to be used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is more prologue, but there is my bois.


	3. Jeremy and Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael discover their powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael centric and ina means mom(thanks google translate)  
> how do pre-schools work?  
> Also I updated Ch 1 so it has Madeline and some of people's stuff

It was the first day of preschool, and Micah was really nervous. She didn't get much sleep last night and would rather go home and watch tv. The hot Floridian heat was beating down on the car as her moms gabbed about their jobs. Her momma was a thin white woman who worked at the adoption agency while his ina was a sort of short, chubby, light-skinned filipina who worked at a hospital as a doctor. Now Micah didn't know a lot of Tagalog, but she could hold a little conversation and understand most of it while her older brother, or kuya as she called him, was taught all of it. They weren't related by blood though. Darien was adopted Micah was born with a surrogate that his ina knew. There was a 5 year difference between the two, so Darien was very playful with her. He enjoyed the tea parties, the playing house, the wrestling, and sports Micah enjoyed, even when Micah demanded to be the dad every time. So Micah wanted to be the dad, no big deal. So maybe she absolutely refused to wear dresses or skirts or put bows in her hair and have superheroes, usually Spiderman, on her shirts, no big deal. But there was no time to think about that, the preschool was in sight. Micah stepped out of the car and her parents grabbed her hand as she followed another family in. They stepped inside to have screaming children and the smell of play dough hit their senses. Her parents waited in line and made small talk with the people in front of them. They were a nice white couple that she established as "Mr. and Mrs. Heere". Her parents seemed to get along with them before they introduced their son, Jeremy. Jeremy was a small, thin boy a bit taller than she was with a poof of curly hair on his head. It wasn't too curly though, the curls were long and drawn out and was enough to cover his eyes when he faces at his shoes. Micah's momma crouched down to her level and so did Jeremy's mom. 

"Ok Micah, now introduce yourself to Jeremy." her momma whispered. Micah just stood there before shaking her head before turning to her momma. Her momma just adjusted her glasses and gave her some encouraging words, "Just do it ya' little turd. He's just a boy." before turning her around and moving her closer to Jeremy. Micah just looked at her shoes before her momma lost her patience, grabbed her hands and puppeted her while saying, "Hello Jeremy, my names Micah Mell, nice to meet you!"

Jeremy giggled and finally looked at Micah straight on. Micah's momma let go of her and let Micah take control. Micah looked at Jeremy, Micah noted his thing body and thought, ' _I would totally beat him in wrestling._ ' She then lay her eyes on his shirt, Power Rangers SPD. The 4 year old couldn't keep her mouth shut after that. "You like Power Rangers too?"

"Y-Yeah, my favorite is the Blue Ranger." Jeremy replied, loosening up a bit.

"What? The Red Ranger is waay better! He's the main character!" Micah replied. Their mothers laughed at their little argue before it was time for them to leave. They exchanged numbers before they left Jeremy and Micah alone. Let's just say it was a bad idea. They were so overwhelmed by the other screaming children, that they just stayed in the corner and played Power Rangers. Eventually a little girl joined them, she wanted to be the pink ranger. 

"Well... ok, I'm the Blue Ranger and Micah's the Red Ranger." Jeremy told her before she spouted out, "But Micah's a girl, she should be the yellow ranger."

"Why should she wants to be the Red Ranger." Jeremy simply replied, very confused.

"No! The Red Ranger is a boy! Micah is a girl!" she cried. Micah was very confused on the situation. Why did it matter that she was a girl? The Red Ranger was the Red Ranger.

"But I'm the Red Ranger." Micah affirmed. She even had a poorly drawn red cellphone to transform with. It didn't matter to the girl, she just kept on refusing before insisting that Jeremy should be the Red Ranger. Why? 'It's cause he's a boy!' The situation brought Micah to tears. She wanted to be the Red Ranger. So Micah did whatever any distressed 4 year old would do... she screamed. Jeremy covered his ear before telling Micah to calm down. The teacher soon came to help and Micah calmed down for a bit. The teacher gave a grateful sigh before telling everyone it was time for snack. All 15 students were given grapes and a cup of juice. Micah and Jeremy sat together at a table with Jared. Jared was one of the smarter 4-year olds and just read Dr. Seuss books. Micah and Jeremy talked back and forth about games, Power Rangers, Mario, or some stuff at home. Jeremy bragged about his Gameboy while Micah talked about her new Power Rangers toy. Micah decided that it was time to share her biggest secret, it was something that her ina, momma, and Darien didn't know. That she was a superhero. As to why her family didn't know, it was because Spiderman didn't tell Aunt May, but Spiderman's friends knew. So Micah told Jeremy to look in her half-filled cup of juice.

"Why? Is there a bug?" Jeremy asked before looking in.

"No, but watch this." Micah said before levitating a little juice before it splashed down into the cup. It didn't get that far up, just below where it would be seen by Jared who was looking at the curiously. Jeremy's eyes opened wide as he looked up at Micah. She smiled smugly from showing off her power. The sphere of juice was unstable and drippy, but it rose smoothly, Micah had been practicing in the bath when her ina would leave her alone for a little bit to splash around for a bit. She discovered it when she slipped from standing on the edge of the tub. She had stopped herself with the water before she smashed into the tub. She had still screamed and got scared when she stopped falling before falling once more. Both her ina and kuya had rushed into the room to see a crying Micah sitting up from being underwater. When they helped her out and asked what happened she simply stuttered, "I-I fell of the e-edge." Her ina checked her for bumps while her kuya drained out the tub and tried to calm her down. She didn't tell them then because of shock and only remembered the next time she took a bath. She made little waves which, with two weeks practice, she made waves half her height and small bubbles that raced around the room, but back to the present, Jeremy had looked up in awe. "Micah! You're a supe-"

Micah covered his mouth before he could finish the last word. It was a secret only she and her now best friend could know. How else would she have a secret identity if basically everyone she knew would know about it? She quietly told him it was a secret and Jared was watching them like a hawk. His eyes were switching from Micah to the cup to Micah again then to Jared and finally the cup. He was a nosy little kid and wanted to know what was going on, his parents often called him a 'precocious little brat'. Jared would eventually get to what happened between the two.

 

Jeremy enjoyed his new friends, especially Micah, and apparently she lived like 15 minutes away! Jeremy would carpool with her in the mornings when his dad drove him and they carpooled home every day since Micah passed Jeremy's house on her way home, and on most Fridays, Jeremy and Micah would hangout at either one of their houses. He enjoyed Jared too, but Jared didn't share their humor. He didn't have the toys they did because he was studying for Kindergarten and Jeremy would sometimes wonder why hey were friends until Jared brought the cookies for him and Micah in the morning. They had accepted each cookie and allowed Jared to be their friend. Jeremy and Micah had talked about letting Jared know and they finally decided he was worthy. It wasn't a big discussion it was just,

"Should I let Jared know about me being a superhero?"

"Yeah, he brings good cookies, and no evil villain brings bad cookies."

"Ok."

So Jeremy, Micah, and Jared hung out near the books and talked about the latest episode of Power Rangers since they finally got Jared to watch it and then, lunch. Micah drank about half before calling Jared to look in the cup. She did the same thing she did with Jeremy and lifted, a now more stable, glob of liquid up before dropping it down into the water. Jared also went wide-eyed and said, "Show me more."

Micah didn't see why not before she moved the liquid to the left and right of the cup. Jeremy told Micah she had gotten better at it and Jared kept watching before deciding to hit the cup up. He didn't know why he did it, jealousy maybe? He was always told he was special, but was Micah just more special? She could move juice! He couldn't do that so he smacked the cup and ran to the book section to read some more. Micah on the other hand, panicked at the falling cup and juice descending upon her and Jeremy. Jared was gone, everyone was watching, and she wasn't thinking. She quickly raised her arms up to stop the cup from hitting her, but she stopped the juice as well. The cup bounced off her arm and the teacher looked in horror as the liquid stood stationary in the air. She got close to a drop before Micah realized and dropped the liquid. It fell on her and Jeremy as the teacher asked, "Micah.... did-did you stop the juice?"

Micah panicked and only looked down and nodded. Jeremy saw her distress and asked, "Isn't it cool?"

The teacher didn't respond as she called her assistant teacher over to take the kids outside as she called the police. Any powereds were supposed to be reported to the police who had their own powered-stopping force. The police would be there in 10 minutes while a government sent agent would be there in an hour. She was told to describe the powered and the power. She did as she was told as the principle walked in to assess the situation. The principal said the school would be let out for the rest of the day. The preschool was very small and only had the 15 children so the teacher called the 14 pairs of parents while the principal dealt with Micah's. The phone rang for her ina's, but nobody replied. Then they rang for her momma, she had answered on the third ring.

"Hello Mrs. Mell, I've called to talk about Micah."

"Oh god, what has the little brat done? Throw a book? Punch someone? Is she ok?" her momma asked.

"Uh no, do you happen to know if she's a powered?" the principal replied.

"No, she hasn't shown any sign of being one... did she-"

"Yes Mrs. Mell, Micah has shown to levitate juice, we've called the cops and we'd like you to be here with Micah. I couldn't get your sister on the phone, but-"

"No that's my wife. She's probably busy being a doctor, I'll get her, and be there in 15 minutes. Can I please talk to Micah?"

The principal was shocked from her admitting to be a lesbian, but gave a weak yes before handing a frightened Micah the phone.

"Yes momma?" Micah spoke into the phone.

"Mimi, sweatie, did you control the juice?" her momma asked in a sweet voice.

Micah sweated a bit, her momma would use this voice when she was in trouble. She felt herself tearing up before replying. "Yes momma."

"Did you know about it before hand honey?"

' _Oh no, she's called me honey_.' She looked at Jeremy who refused to leave without Micah. A tear rolled down her cheek as she replied, "Yes momma... I-I knew."

Her mother took in a deep breath before yelling, "MIKAELA MELL WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME?! DID YOU TELL YOUR INA? DARIEN? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR MOMMA!"

"You are my momma, but Spiderman doesn't tell his-"

"You are NOT SPIDERMAN! You are my beautiful little Micah! My precious child!" she cried before honking and screaming at someone. "Baby, I will be there in like 15 minutes and when I do, you are telling me and your ina  **everything**."

She hung up after that and Micah gave the phone back. The principal had demanded that Jeremy leave the room by now. He grabbed Micah and refused to let go until she would go with him outside as well. By now the Heere's had arrived and Mrs. Heere pushed past the teacher and went up to the principal.

"Why is my son and Micah being held in here without you telling me or Micah's parents anything? I'm a lawyer, I will sue you and this school." Mrs. Heere threatened as Mr. Heere slid into the room. Jeremy and Micah immediately ran to the two of them as Mrs. Heere bombarded the principal with questions and didn't give them time to answer. Soon the police were here and surrounded the area, they asked everyone to leave, except Micah. Once again, Jeremy refused and so did his parents. Micah was no threat whatsoever according to everyone who knew her. The police started forcing them out until Micah started screaming once more and stopped once the police stopped forcing them. Micah's family soon came in. They rushed towards Micah and hugged her tightly. They then asked Jeremy and his family to leave, ensue more screaming until the government official arrived. It was an Indian girl in her teens. She walked past the police and into the room of screaming children, in an anxious voice she asked, "Who's the powered here?"

Everyone huddled around Micah to make it obvious who it was. "I'd like everyone, e-except the powered, to leave the room. Please."

Everyone refused, but the Heere's were surprised. A powered? Micah? The Heere's started to leave, but Jeremy wouldn't let go. The Heere's started to ask Jeremy to leave until he screamed, "NO! If Micah's staying then me tOO!"

The agent looked troubled. What should she do? No one prepared her for that! She was trained for infiltration and attack not this! She acted in a way her friends would yell at her for, she used her power. She was a plant elemental and could summon them from her wrists. She grabbed everyone and left Jeremy and Micah. She set Micah's family on her right and Jeremy's on her left. She approached the two slowly, Micah putting herself in front of Jeremy for some reason? She shrugged off the weird children logic and grabbed Micah. She had multiple eye witnesses of her power and they were given the preschool footage so no tests of her power were needed. She would be facilitated in the powered facility in New Jersey for the rest of her life. The agent looked at her with pity, too bad she was discovered so young, one of the youngest. She lifted Micah and knocked her out quickly before checking her vitals. "She's alive, promise! Uh... Micah's family, you have to come with me." 

She slowly let down the family and they left the room. "Uh... sorry for keeping you up for so long. Please this is confidential, we will be watching you."

She started leaving before Jeremy screamed. It was a pained one. He didn't hold back because he was just so confused and scared and all he wanted was to have Micah with him to play. He kept screaming. The agent stopped and wanted to calm him down, but she noticed the lights flicker. It kept flickering until Jeremy took a breath. She had to investigate this for sure. She put on her scariest voice and told him, "I'm sorry boy, but I have to take this girl away. F-Far away!"

His face distorted and tears were flowing down his face. She continued on, "You'll never see your... uh, best friend again!"

He went to hit her and she felt him shock her and the lights went out as he screamed to give Micah back. She knocked him out as well and carried him with Micah.

"W-Why'd you hit my son?" Mr. Heere asked. The agent looked with pity at his parents. She started to explain, "Like Micah, your son seems to also be a powered as he demonstrated before me. We will be relocating you and her family."

She carried the two powers out and explained to her superior what happened. He collected the two and he ushered two other agents to escort the families into another car so they can get on the plane to Jersey. As the agent, Eva, stared at the two children, who rested on her lap, and wondered how they would react to the world she's known for so long. She watched Orlando go by and watched through the window. Soon she was on a private plane where she was separated once again from the confused families. She stayed with Jeremy and Micah and waited for them to wake up. They slept peacefully through the trip and into the facility.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, trans Michael  
> and sorry for it being shitty, there will be a chapter for each person coming in, some may be shorter idk

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i should change them


End file.
